


Dramione Drabbles

by BlueMarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMarian/pseuds/BlueMarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing set of drabbles to satisfy your Dramione cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were not known to be cliché because they are the real definition of cliché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. It is owned by J.K. Rowling.

After the war, Hermione Granger doesn’t like the idea of being alone. She can’t find a way, even though she’ll try her best, to sleep alone in a huge bed made for two. It started with a simple promise.

* * *

 

_A midst of the battle that surrounds them, he stood there, his eyes searching through hers as if memorizing every speck, every emotion that filled her eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her for the last time._

_“After everything, after you show your face in front of them. After you finally betray them by making our side win, promise me that you’ll never leave me again. Promise me that Draco. Promise me that aside from surviving this war alive, promise me you’ll stay with me and never ever leave me again and make me wait for you to come back. I don’t want the sickening feeling I feel every single time you leave our safe house just to risk your life for the Order. Promise me Draco. Come back to me and never leave again.”_

_He smiled and nodded before voicing out his promise. “I promise.”_

_“D-do you love me?” she asked, her voice cracking as time ticked. It was nearly time for him to leave again and fight._

_“Deeply and always, Granger,” he said above whisper as his thumb lovingly ran across her cheeks. “Do you love me, Hermione?”_

_She nodded as silent tears rolled down to her cheeks. “Deeply and always”_

* * *

 

She watched him, memorizing him not knowing when he’ll be back or if he’ll ever come back. She watched him as he ran his hand through his blond hair. She watched him grab his Auror robes and shrugged it on. She watched him turn around and face her. She watched him as she sat at the middle of their bed only a white sheet covering her modesty.

She thought it would stop after the war. No more raids, no more missions, no more reasons for him to leave her for days, sometimes months.

She tried to fight back tears as he crawled his way to her on the bed. She tried not to look at him. She’ll never get used to this. 

“Hermione,” he whispered, lifting her chin up to make her look at him. “Do you love me?” he asked, seeking for reassurance from her.

“Deeply and always.” She answered back, not even trying to stop the tears from rolling down. “Do you love me?”

“Deeply and always, Granger,” he replied with a soft lingering kiss.

When he made himself stand up and grabbed the things he would bring, she spoke up knowing he was waiting for her goodbye.

“Come back to me?”

He then smiled and said, “Don’t I always?”

She then laughed, tearstained and her voice hoarse from crying and sex before she said her final words for him. “You better be Malfoy because I don’t want a dead groom waiting for me at the altar.”

He left her like always with his laugh lingering in the air after the quick ‘pop’ of his apparation.

She was contented though. She’ll never complain, especially if that’s the way he says he loves her. After all, that’s their own little way of expressing their love for each other.


	2. Part of The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds herself in a slimy situation. To make things worse, Draco Malfoy is the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. It is owned by J.K. Rowling.

“Draco Malfoy!” she screamed as a bucket full of green substance, that she guessed was a transfigured slime, covered her from her head to chest down.

Hermione tried to calm her nerves down and avoid snapping at the snickering blonde that appeared in front of her, carrying a giggling six year old miniature of him.

“First it was egg yolks at my hair that took me ages to remove, then the whip cream incident that actually covered me with feathers and a sticking mess, and now this? I did not signed up for this! Stop snickering at me!” She glared at the blonde wizard as he placed a squirming boy down to the floor.

“It is part of the ‘ _Marrying A Malfoy Package’,_ love. Being married to me, signed you up for this.” Draco said as he slowly walked towards her direction.

She stubbornly shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her slimy waist, not even bothered when some slime was transferred to him. “You ganged up with Scorpius and the boy actually giggled on me. He giggled on me, Draco.”

The former Slytherin laughed and pulled her closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. “He is our son, after all, Mrs. Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 204 words


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few dares exchanged during the weekend, secrets are revealed.

She watched him with horror as she realized what he was about to do. When he said that he’d find a way to let the others know about their relationship, she didn’t exactly think he was going to approach her in the middle of the Great Hall.

Sure, their friends knew, but the professors and rest of the school didn’t. She just thought that he would kiss her outside of their common room before going to practice, letting the others spread the news around. But, she never thought he would do it like this.

Ron, who was beside her, blinked as the realization hit him. “Damn ‘Mione, now I have to be even better when I reveal mine and Pansy’s relationship in a week.”

She couldn’t even say a single word in reply. She watched him get closer and closer, with that familiar smirk on his stupid face.

The Boy-Who-Lived nearly choked his pumpkin juice when the Slytherin stopped directly in front of a speechless Hermione Granger. “First, it was Blaise screaming on top of his lungs about how much he loves Ginny in the Quidditch pitch during our game against Ravenclaw. Now, it is Draco Malfoy right in the middle of the Great Hall about to do the same thing. How could Ron and I top that off?! We should have never played Dare or Dare last weekend!”

“D-Draco?” Hermione spoke up in a whisper as she heard the usual noise of the Great Hall die down, waiting to see what the Slytherin might do.

The wizard in front of her took a deep breath before taking her face between his hands. He looked straight into her eyes and nearly shook with nervousness. She watched his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips.

“I should have done this months ago,” he finally said.

“Wh—,” she was cut off when a familiar pair of lips touched her own.


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley tried - and failed - to reason with her older brother and to avoid a brewing fight of the Head Boy and Head Girl.

“Hermione does not want just anyone marching into the Heads’ common room!” Ginny tried—and failed—to reason with her older brother and his best friend to prevent them from going inside.

Ron turned his head to glare at her, dragging both Harry and the younger Weasley towards the secluded common room. “It’s not like we’ll be trashing the place. I just want to talk to her and . . . well, ask for her Charms essay.”

Ginny tried grabbing their arms to stop them, huffing, “Then talk to her during dinner!”

Her older brother stubbornly shook his head and marched down the hall. “I need the essay now, Ginny.”

She groaned and gave Harry a pleading look. He shrugged and sighed in defeat. “You are not even trying!” she mouthed at him, annoyed. “Uh, Malfoy might be there!” Ginny said as she walked right past him and blocked the portrait entrance. Ron rolled his eyes and pried her off, mumbling the password.

“I overheard him say to Parkinson that he would be at the Quidditch pitch.” Ginny bit her lip and watched as the portrait opened and Ron stepped inside. She exchanged looks with Harry and nervously entered the dimly lit common room.

Once inside, she could clearly hear two raised voices.

“It seems like they are fighting again,” Harry mumbled to Ginny.

Ron heard Harry and scoffed, “They always fight. If that ferret has taken one toe out of line—”

“You cannot be serious! It was just a bloody game, Granger!”

“Just a bloody game? You almost fell off your broom!”

“Almost, Granger! You said it yourself—almost!”

“It could have happened! If it did we would not be here arguing! You would be in the Hospital Wing, unconscious!”

Ron, Harry, and Ginny just stood there in silence as the portrait closed with a soft click. This was why Ron should not be here, Ginny thought. He might witness he might not want to see.

“But I am here, Granger!”

“But what if Draco, what if?” The fiery witch glared at the blond wizard with anger and concern.

“Why do you care all of the sudden? You of all people knew that I had done that many times before.”

“Why do I care? Why do I care?” she asked again, her eyes narrowed at his direction.

“You told me that you loved me, Draco.” Ron silently scoffed at what he heard while Harry and Ginny shared a knowing smile.

“Just before the bloody Quidditch match of yours against the Ravenclaw, you said it yourself but you did not even give me a chance to say a single word in response. You just ran off and then you did that little stunt back there?” Draco tried to intervene, but the Hermione’s glare stopped him.

“Did you know how worried I was?” Her glare softened up as her gaze towards the Slytherin glazed with hurt. “Did you not think about how would I feel if I see you failed that trick of yours and fell? You told me that you loved me and promise me last night that you will not leave me, and then you go and do that?”

She punched his chest repeatedly until Draco could not take it anymore and took her in his arms. “How cruel can you be? Why would you want me to suffer?” She mumbled against his chest as she hugged him tightly, burying her face against his clothed chest.

“I did not mean to. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Good. Because I love you, too, you ferret.” Draco laughed lightly and cupped her cheeks.

“And I love you, you beaver,” he whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

“Wait, what?!” Ron burst out, gaping at the kissing couple.

* * *

 

A/N:

Word count: 626


	5. Hershey's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't comprehend if her husband is just being cheeky or he actually signs himself up for a strong hex.

Hermione blinks up at the cream-colored ceiling of her bedroom as a sudden wave of cravings hits her. She can already taste the sweet and creamy taste of chocolate on her tongue. Biting her lip, she turns to look at her sleeping companion.

She hesitantly reaches out to him and immediately feels a pang of guilt. It’s been four straight nights that she’s woken her husband just to satisfy her cravings. These have ranged from baked pink grapefruit halves sprinkled in brown sugar to cod fish tacos with tomatillo salsa and extra cilantro to sex. To make it worse, the cravings only happen during the middle of the night. She is sure that he’s still exhausted from his previous night’s assignment. Then again, he did promise to accommodate her during her pregnancy. It is partly his fault why she is experiencing this. After all, it takes two to tango.

She badly wants to pop bite-sized chocolates into her mouth. Just thinking about how delicate it would be against her tongue as it melts and how a few pieces of those weirdly-shaped chocolates, would send her into a haven full of assorted sweets and chocolate as she roll the odd shape awkwardly unbalanced with her tongue. 

She could already see herself biting off the top, letting the velvety aroma suffuse up through her sinus cavities until she almost feels wrapped in chocolate as much as her mouth is wrapping the chocolate. 

Sitting up, completely facing the man sleeping peacefully beside her, she shakes him awake. The pregnant witch bites back a whine when all she receives is a groan and the bare back of her husband, his arms wrapped around a white fluffy pillow.

“Draco,” she hisses, pulling his arm from the pillow he hogged from her. The brunette nearly squeals in delight when the blond stirs and slowly opens his eyes to look at her. She sheepishly smiles when he looks up at her with concern.

“What’s wrong? Is my son keeping you up?” he asks, rubbing off his sleepiness. She shakes her head and grabs his hand. “I want kisses.” “Kisses?” the wizard in front of her asks in disbelief. She nods in reply, scooting closer to him. Her husband shrugs his shoulders and leans in to give in to her demands, only to be pushed away. Roughly, he might add later on.

“What the bloody hell, Draco!” Hermione glares at him, crossing her arms. Is he serious right now? Does he really think that his lips and his skilled tongue would suffice? The cheek of this man, she inwardly scoffs. Confused and a bit hurt from the rejection, Draco runs a hand through his hair. “But I thought you wanted kisses?”  
“Yes! Hershey’s Kisses, you dolt!” she exclaims, throwing her arms up. It is not like her world revolves around him. It really does but that’s beside the point. 

Scrunching up his nose and sending a glare at her direction, the Slytherin crosses his arms. “Who the fuck is this Hershey? And why do you want his kisses? Don’t tell me you want another man when I am the one who knocked you up,” he pauses and gasps, his eyes widen, “Am I even the father of that child?”

Letting out a loud groan, Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose. “Chocolates, Draco. I want Hershey’s Kisses chocolate. It’s a brand!” She sighs and rubs both hands against her face. “Morgana, why do I have a melodramatic wizard for a husband?” The blond just sends a defensive glare at her direction. “How should I know that it’s some kind of chocolate? We don’t have that here in the wizarding world, Granger. And I am not melodramatic. Malfoys are not melodramatic.”  
Rolling her eyes, she pushes him out their bed. “Just buy me a pack or two, please?” 

Grumbling and stomping like a child, her husband complies and pulls out his shirt and pants. “Do you have any idea what time it is, you bloody witch?” She watches him slip on his shoes with amusement. “And who names their chocolate Hershey’s Kisses? Seriously. I don’t even know what they look like.”

She lets out a giggle and straightens out the comforter that pools down around her hips. “They’re small teardrop-shaped chocolates, wrapped in silver foil —some of them are wrapped in gold or other colours of foil — with a strip of paper flying out of the tip. Even the package looks like one.”

With a loud sigh, her husband stands and turns towards the door while grabbing his wand and wallet. “Fine. I am not even sure if there are any sweet shops open at three in the morning.”

The curly-haired witch rolls her eyes for the second time and waves him off, gesturing him out of the room. “It’s the Muggle world, Draco. Some shops are open all night. Try the Asda on Old Kent Road.”

With a loud grumble, he storms out of the room muttering, “You should be thanking Merlin and Nimue that I love you.” Hermione Malfoy smiles and looks up at their bedroom ceiling, her fingers fiddling with the gold band on a finger. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one.  
> Kudos and Review! :D


End file.
